


Quédate

by opuntiae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Declaraciones de amor, Fluff, M/M, PWP, amigos con beneficios
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opuntiae/pseuds/opuntiae
Summary: Keith decide terminar su relación de amigos con beneficios con Shiro porque comenzó a tener sentimientos románticos.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Quédate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eli_Stardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli_Stardust/gifts).



> Este es un regalito para Elideth Reyes por el intercambio en el grupo de FB Sheith Paradise 2.0. Espero que te guste.

El olor de Shiro está impregnado en sus sábanas. Keith sabe que tiene que levantarse de la cama e iniciar el día, sin embargo, no está listo para hacerlo. Acostado en la cama puede fingir que  _ lo-que-sea _ que tiene con Shiro es real, que su amigo responde a sus sentimiento y que en cualquier momento le va a decir que son perfectos juntos y que nunca deberían separarse. Pero no es real. 

Esconde la cara en la almohada, deja que el olor de Shiro lo inunde por última vez, fuera de la cama, de vuelta a la realidad, Shiro solo es su mejor amigo, con el que a veces se acuesta para matar el aburrimiento. 

La ducha borra los rastros de la noche anterior. Keith se prepara para un día lleno de reuniones previas a una serie de misiones en planetas cercanos a Daibazaal. En todo el día no ve a Shiro ni recibe algún mensaje de él, tampoco le escribe, aunque tiene ganas de verlo sabe que lo mejor es que vaya tomando distancia para poder contener sus sentimientos, para no echar a perder, aún más, su amistad. 

Cuando regresa a su departamento, la puerta está abierta. Saca su cuchillo y entra sin hacer ruido, no se ve nada extraño, todo está igual como lo dejó al salir. Camina lentamente hasta llegar a la sala, ahí está el intruso, Shiro, acostado en el sillón con el antebrazo cubriéndole los ojos. Esa es su posición favorita para dormir.

Keith guarda el cuchillo y se acerca. Debe hablar con Shiro, decirle que deben parar lo que están haciendo, aunque lo intenta todos los días y a todas horas no puede evitar lo que siente, los sentimientos se le están yendo de las manos y debe detenerse. 

Shiro despierta, sus miradas se encuentran y Keith siente que su día se ilumina  —¿Qué haces aquí? —El semblante de Shiro cambia al escuchar las palabras —Vine a invitarte a comer, pero si estás ocupado lo dejamos para después. 

—No estoy ocupado —Responde apresurado,  _ Nunca estoy ocupado para ti _ , quiere decirle pero no se atreve. 

—Perfecto. Tenía ganas de comer al aire libre, así que preparé un picnic —con su mano metálica se rasca la nuca —espero no se te haga… excesivo. —Shiro no lo mira a los ojos. Keith no sabe qué pensar sobre su nerviosismo, quizá… no, se niega a pensarlo siquiera por temor de que no sea lo que cree.

—Deja me cambio y nos vamos. —Shiro asiente. No trae puesto el uniforme, es raro que no lo traiga a esa hora del día, es raro que tenga la tarde libre. Keith tiene muchas dudas, pero no está listo para todas las respuestas.

Cuando regresa, Shiro está en la cocina con una canasta en la mesa y dos manteles en la mano. Keith le sonríe porque  _ ojalá fuera una cita _ . No quiere hacerse ilusiones, sin embargo, Shiro le toma la mano y lo mira preguntándole si está bien, Keith le da un apretón a su mano y le sonríe. 

No tiene tiempo para sobrepensar las cosas. Shiro lo lleva por su hoverbike y le dice que a donde van es un lugar secreto. —¿Qué tan secreto?

—No te desesperes, ya lo sabrás —Shiro le entrega su casco y lo insta a que lo siga. 

El lugar es diferente y muy bonito: hay una cueva donde se instalan para comer, cerca hay una corriente de agua, Keith puede escucharla y olerla —Esto es todo lo que queda de un oasis. 

Keith entra a la cueva donde Shiro está acomodando la comida. Siente un nudo en la garganta porque Shiro trajo su comida favorita. —Si hicieras esto por alguien más sería la cita perfecta. —Dice. Shiro lo mira sorprendido, con los ojos muy abiertos. 

—¿Contigo que falta para que sea perfecta?

—No empieces

—¿Empezar con qué? —Shiro se levanta y se para frente a él. —¿Acaso no es obvio lo que siento por ti? —El mundo se detiene. Keith nunca se permitió pensarlo siquiera, todas las tardes viendo películas, ayudándose en sus misiones, ejercitándose, yendo a todos lados juntos, durmiendo juntos, no eran un espejismo.

—Tal vez necesito que me lo digas directamente, nunca te quedas a dormir. —Shiro le toma una mano y la otra la posa sobre su mejilla. —Creí que no querías que lo hiciera, nunca me lo pediste. 

—Shiro, yo… —No es la primera vez que están así de cerca, sin embargo, Keith está muy nervioso, tiene miedo. No sabe si está listo para esto, listo para Shiro. —Eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero perderte.

—No lo harás, Keith, siempre estaré para ti, siempre querré estarlo. —Keith le sonríe, restriega su cara contra la mano de Shiro. Nunca se sintió tan feliz.

—Te quiero Shiro, no sabes cuanto. —Shiro le responde la sonrisa y se inclina para besarlo. Keith lo recibe con todo el amor del mundo y se pregunta por qué nunca se habían besado así. Shiro profundiza el beso, le recorre con la lengua el labio inferior y se pega más contra él. Keith se siente estremecer. Shiro le besa la mandíbula y el cuello, baja sus manos hasta su trasero y lo empuja para que sienta su creciente erección.

—Shiro

—¿Mmm? —Responde sin separar los labios del cuello de Keith. 

—¿No quieres comer primero?

Le aprieta el trasero nuevamente, restregándolo contra su erección. —Esto es lo que me quiero comer. —Keith no puede evitar gemir. Acaricia el pecho de Shiro con intenciones de desvestirlo. —Sí, por favor. 

Shiro lo ayuda a desvestirse, Keith siente la brisa de la tarde acariciar su piel y se siente listo para todo. Se acomoda en cuatro, sobre los manteles. No es su posición favorita, pero la cueva no tiene mucho espacio para moverse. Shiro lo mira sorprendido, se acerca lentamente y le besa las nalgas. Es algo que ambos adoran. 

Keith no tiene paciencia ni ganas de esperar, empuja su trasero contra la cara de Shiro, quien ansioso le separa las nalgas y besa su entrada. Shiro sabe como hacerlo perder la razón, con su lengua le recorre el perineo y acaricia suavemente su entrada, con la ayuda de sus dedos lo penetra para prepararlo. —Sabes delicioso. 

Con su mano flotante, Shiro busca el lubricante en la canasta, si Keith no estuviera al borde del orgasmo se burlaría por ser tan precavido. Casi al instante siente el frío del lubricante e intenta abrir más sus piernas, invitando a Shiro a que lo penetre. 

—Me encantas —Shiro acaricia su espalda y sus costados. Keith siente su cuerpo estremecer, necesita tenerlo dentro, sentirlo. Todavía está adolorido de la noche anterior, quiere que el ardor en sus entrañas sea permanente, un recordatorio de que está con el hombre que ama y que lo hace completamente feliz.

—Shiro, por favor —Su voz suena amortiguada por el placer. 

—La paciencia da concentración. —Dice antes de rozar su glande contra la entrada de Keith, quien gime desesperado; poco a poco lo siente introducirse. Se le tensan los músculos por la intrusión, Shiro se siente enorme dentro de él. Intenta amortiguar sus gemidos contra su brazo, Shiro lo insta a que grite, nadie los escucha y pueden ser lo ruidosos que quieran.

Shiro le besa la espalda, con sus dedos recorre sus lunares, desde que empezaron a acostarse, Shiro tiene debilidad por ellos, por las constelaciones que forman. 

El capital del Atlas lo toma de las caderas y se lo folla con firmeza, Keith se siente perdido en el placer; se empuja contra las embestidas de Shiro, buscando que entre más profundo, quiere sentirlo en todo el cuerpo.

—Shiro, ¡más!

Keith siente la mano de Shiro buscar su erección, está tan duro que sabe que no tardará mucho en terminar. Shiro lo embiste con fuerza, toca su próstata con cada estocada. Su cuerpo tiembla, en un gemido ahogado Keith se corre. Su cuerpo vibra por las sensaciones. Shiro no tarda mucho en terminar, se sale con cuidado. Keith siente unos dedos recorrer su entrada, sabe que Shiro adora verlo expulsar el semen. 

Shiro lo acomoda sobre los manteles, Keith abre los ojos y lo ve con el cabello pegado a la frente por el sudor, tiene la cara sonrojada y le brillan los ojos. Keith está perdido, sabe que lo que siente va más allá de estar enamorado. Shiro le sonríe, le acaricia el rostro y se inclina para besarlo.

—Te amo. —le dice. —Te amo tanto, no quiero estar ni un minuto más sin ti. —Keith siente que el pecho le va a explotar, lo abraza y le dice: —te amo —en el oído. Shiro lo besa una y otra vez. Nunca se habían besado tanto. Nunca estuvieron tan enamorados.

*****

Keith despierta porque baja la temperatura de la habitación. Las cobijas están en el piso y la cama vacía. Shiro no está. Su olor sigue en sus sábanas. 

Se mira las manos, tienen raspones por tenerlas tanto tiempo en el suelo inestable, el dolor en las rodillas y el trasero son señal de que no soñó lo que ocurrió el día anterior, sin embargo, Shiro no está. Toca su lado de la cama el cual ya perdió el calor. No quiere sentirse decepcionado, pero no sabe cómo no estarlo.

Se levanta de la cama con destino al baño, sin embargo, el olor a panqueques lo distrae. Avanza hacia la cocina y mira a Shiro en ropa interior cocinando. Se acerca lentamente, parado frente a su espalda lo rodea con sus brazos y le besa el hombro.

—Buenos días, Keith

—Te quedaste —Le dice, sus palabras suenan inseguras. Shiro se gira hasta quedar frente a él. —Por supuesto que me voy a quedar, ahora eres mi novio y no quiero perder tiempo estando lejos de ti.

Keith sonríe, se para de puntitas para alcanzar a besarlo. 

**Author's Note:**

> No estoy segura de que en el desierto de Arizona haya oasis, finjamos que sí. Pueden seguirme en twitter @skblades si quieren, casi solo comparto cosas de Sheith.


End file.
